Halo & Swan-Mills Collision
by femphoenix
Summary: Henry has the grandest idea that both of his mothers should dress up as characters from his favorite video game. Submission for OUaT Trick or Treat on Tumblr.


_**A/N Participating in the OUaT Trick or Treat, I was given a prompt that the Swan-Mills family dress up for Halloween as a family. Unfortunately, I have lost the actual prompt and cannot remember who it was from; I highly apologize. Anyways, I hope you like this fun little story even though it's not my usual style.**_

"I feel ridiculous," the blonde laughed as she finished fastening the last piece of her army green outfit together..

"_You_ feel ridiculous?" the mayor sneered as she stepped out of the bathroom, green eyes growing wide, "Miss Swan, don't forget that _you_ were the one who aided our son in this idea."

"Damn right good idea. Are you wearing _just_ body paint?"

The same blue-green eyes roamed over the fully exposed skin, the brunette's normally olive glow now adorned with nothing but contrasting blue paint minus the underwear.

"If you think I was going to suffocate in a tight bodysuit for the long hours of tonight, you are surely mistaken. Ugh, this is atrocious!"

"Whatever you say, babe," Emma shrugged before going back to apply her camo makeup, "I'm not complaining."

Without even turning around she knew that after a rather over-the-top eye roll, brown eyes were now burning into the back of her skull. After running a pale hand through blonde locks, Emma picked up the soldier helmet and slid it on, her face contorting when her left eye was distorted by an eyepiece.

"Who exactly am I supposed to be again?" Regina deadpanned, still examining herself in the mirror, either checking herself out or trying to persuade herself that she was okay with exposing so much of herself even though it was completely covered with contrasting blue lines.

"Cortana, artificial intelligence."

There was a gentle thud at the helmet was tossed onto the bed.

"My son was never into gaming until you walked in."

"That's because your damn town was stuck in the fucking eighty's mind you."

Their eyes met and for a second there was an instance of fear within that chocolate gaze. It was a subject none of them had spoke about in so long since the curse had been broken two years ago. Emma had accepted Regina for who she was now, not the woman she had been in another land, and they made it work. However, such a topic was still a touchy subject for the both of them.

It was the small tapping from the other side of their door that broke them from their thoughts.

"Mom?"

"You can come in, Henry," Regina called from over her shoulder before turning around when she heard the door open.

The little 12 year old boy stood there decked out in his very own Chief Commander outfit, his brown hair ruffled from several attempts at putting on his helmet.

"I can't get it to attach," he pouted as he waved his assault rifle in the air which produced a very audible gasp from the mayor, her head instantly snapping in the blonde's direction.

"You gave our son a gun!?"

"Whoa," gloved hands went up in the air as a sign of defense, "Chill out woman. It's just a toy."

On cue, Henry slid on his helmet and pointed the gun towards the decked-out blonde soldier who automatically reached for her fake gun, her sheriff instincts providing her a rather speedy action. She fell to the floor in burlesque pain as her son pretended to fire away.

"Friendly fire! Friendly fire!"

Regina tried to simply shake her head, but her own throaty chuckle betrayed her causing the two to look her way. Tiny hands fumbled at his helmet before he threw it onto plush covers, his mouth falling open as he ran over.

"Whoa! Mom, you look sweet!"

"How'd you do that so fast anyways?"

A perfectly pluck eyebrow raised at the blonde while lifting her hand up to swirl it in the air. Henry was okay with magic now just as long as it was used for good and not the wicked things the former queen used to do. Nevertheless, Regina still refrained from using it often around him for the sake of things except for tonight. There was no way in hell that she was going to take her time to apply an entire bottle of paint onto herself...though Emma probably wouldn't have minded in aiding…she shook her head.

"Was this really the only idea you had for me, sweetheart?"

"Be thankful he didn't make you an elite."

"A what?"

Her brow furrowed with complete confusion and she glanced over at her girlfriend who was now tapping at her phone screen. After a few seconds, the device was handed over to the brunette with a picture of the creature displayed.

"My god! What the _hell_ is that?"

Both mother and son busted out laughing hysterically at the utter disgust that was painted across the mayor's face. The phone was instantly shoved back into the sheriff's hands.

"Emma!" the boy whined when he turned back around, "Where's your helmet?"

"It was weird."

"But you gotta wear it! You can't be a trooper without it."

Her face turned into a pout and she looked at the older woman for help, but received none in return. At least she got a fine view of her girlfriend's body…even if it was blue.

"You got us in this mess, sheriff, or should I say _soldier._"

The mayor's lips pulled into a cruel smirk, sending an encoded message through the air that only they could read. Regina may have thought she looked atrocious, but she _never_ said she had a problem with the blonde dressed as a soldier.

_Perhaps a bit more skin would be nice,_ she mused, _but at least it beats that hideous red jacket._

Blonde locks fell over the sheriff's face as she whipped her head to look away, her pale cheeks burning uncomfortably. Regina knew better when Henry was in the room, but that never stopped the looks she knew how to give so well. Unfortunately there would be no way to sate that ever growing hunger until later that night when they got back from the Halloween party. And that was if they ever got the soon-to-be sugar-high son to bed.

"Henry, come here," Emma said suddenly to pull them out of it, "Let me get your gun fastened."

After fiddling with it for a moment, she was finally able to hook it to his side. When she looked up at him he had his eyebrow raised as if waiting for something. It took her a few seconds until she realized what he was waiting for.

"Fine," Emma groaned and reached over to pick up the bulky helmet, slipping it over her blonde curls.

"Awesome!"

They all made their way out of the bedroom, but not before Henry was running off towards his own with his adoptive mother calling after him.

"I'll be right down!"

They waited in the foyer, both women feeling a bit awkward. It then dawned on Emma that Regina was going to freeze to death with nothing on, but surely enough the brunette reached for her long coat. Someone else would have claimed that to be nerves of walking around basically nude, but everyone knew that Regina was flawless. _She_ knew she was flawless. Just as Emma was about to lean in for a kiss, her son came flying down the stairs with a camera in his hands.

"Found it!"

Slender fingers regretfully pushed at the bulky helmet the blonde wore to give them a bit of space between them. Emma took another step to the side to allow her son to squeeze in between them and they all kneeled down. He held out the camera as far as he could, refusing to allow the adults to do it, and snapped a picture of him and his family decked out in his favorite video game attire.

_This, _Emma mused, _will be an interesting night._


End file.
